Volume 2
Warning!!! This page has a general description of each chapter meant to refresh peoples memory or help you find a place you left off this is not meant for people who have not read volume 2. BEWARE THERE ARE SPOILERS!!!! Chapter 101 War! The attack begins Shift fails to kill Garan and garan use's the Iron Book to defeat zhao's undead. Characters Zhao Hai Green Buda Merine Buda Meg Shift Blockhead Buda Rockhead Buda Garan Jie shi ling twins Chapter 102 One Hit Kill / Strikes To Kill Green and the undead attack kiiling all of the warriors and assassins. Characters Scales Brick Shift Drunk Green Buda Merine Buda Zhao Hai Chapter 103 I'll Shoot You Dead / I'll Pat You Dead Out of options Garan tries to con zhao failing that he abandons the Jie shi ling twins. Characters Scales Green Buda Garan Zhao Hai Merine Buda Chapter 104 Strengthen Space's Attack / Strengthen Space's Aggressiveness After killing the last mage drunk and the others clean the battle field and the space gains many new abilities from the spoils of war. Chapter 105 Download Magic Info / Inputs Magic The space gives zhao knowledge on how to use his new abilities but he requires time to digest that knowledge. Mean while green and merine discuss what to do with the Magic Peach pit. Chapter 106 I Can Do Magic / Met Magic Zhao finishes digesting the knowledge and discusses with green on how to use the Magic Peachs. Characters Zhao Hai Green Buda Merine Buda Meg Blockhead Buda Rockhead Buda Chapter 107 Disappointing Interrogation / Disappointed Inquiring Zhao uses his bone staff to turn the leaders of the army's into high level undead and learns about some of the forces behind the attack. Characters Shadowless Night level 7 warrior Gamma Jie Shi Zhao Hai Green Buda Chapter 108 Troubling World / This Way Of The World Zhao redistributes his new undead around the Black Wasteland and the Blue Stone Villa then he talks to meg about "this world". Characters Drunk Scales Brick Gamma Shi Jie Edge Punch Scales Brick Zhao Hai Meg Locations Iron Mountain Fort Blue Stone Villa Chapter 109 Sean Sean from the markey company travel to Blue Stone Villa to deliver the Blue Eyed Rabbits and Scaled Wildebeest to the dark magician zhao. Characters Zhao Hai Meg Green Buda Sean Chapter 110 Calvary / Calvary Might Maximization sean is receives a warning from green and zhao takes the magic beasts into the space. Charaters Sean level 4 warrior Green Buda Zhao Hai Meg Chapter 111 War Slaves / Battle Slave Zhao and green discover a way that they can move unhindered on the Ark Continent. Characters Zhao Hai Green Buda Meg Chapter 112 Too Optimistic Merine throws cold water on zhao and greens enthusiasm but offers an alternate solution. Characters Rockhead Buda Blockhead Buda Merine Buda Ann Buda Zhao Hai Green Buda Chapter 113 Laura Returns / Work Pull Back Zhao spends several days at Iron Mountain Fort increasing the quality of life for his people while waiting for laura to return. Zhao Hai Chapter 114 Grandpa Kun / Kun Laura returns to Casa City and goes to her home the Faith Manor. Characters Laura Ni'er Searle Kun a level 8 warrior, Chapter 115 Business Man / Merchant kun help laura get over misconception about black mages and they decide to visit zhao tomorrow Characters Laura Ni'er Kun Chapter 116 Formidable / Fierce Characters Laura Kun Ni'er Green Buda Zhao Hai Items Moonlight Robe Wind Magic Staff Chapter 117 Surprised / Too Many Surprised Laura and kun arrive at the Blue Stone Villa and find many things that surprise them. Characters Laura Kun Ni'er Green Buda Meg Zhao Hai Chapter 118 Special Dishes / Special Emaciated Look Zhao shows laura garan and tests their trustworthiness before having lunch together. Characters Gamma Zhao Hai Laura Kun Ni'er Merine Buda Chapter 119 Cooperation 1 / Discussed Cooperate 1 Zhao waits till laura eats food should does not recognize and zhao tells her he wants to do business with her. Characters Zhao Hai Laura Kun Chapter 120 Cooperation 2 / Discussed Cooperate 2 Zhao and laura talk about how zhao wants to business together. Characters Zhao Hai Kun Laura Chapter 121 Cooperation 3 / Discussed Cooperate 3 Laura leaves after coming to an agreement with zhao and zhao gives green some tasks to complete. Character Zhao Hai Kun Laura Green Buda Alien Chapter 122 Unfathomable / Immeasurably Deep Laura returns to Casa City and discusses zhao with kun Characters Laura Kun Chapter 123 Crystal Horn Worms / Crystal Horn Insect zhao and the others examine the underground lake. Characters Zhao Hai Merine Buda Green Buda Meg Chapter 124 Oil Press The markey company deliver the oil presses to Blue Stone Villa. Characters Zhao Hai Green Buda Chapter 125 Opportunity Laura receives the Magic Radishes and learns that zhao told the truth on all of his promises. Characters Laura Kun Sean Chapter 126 Magical / Mysterious This chapter follows the day of commoner named julie as she learns something that will change the fate of her children and many others living in the Purcell duchy. Characters julie rolle rory ross Laura Chapter 127 In The Future Laura and kun talk about zhao and kun makes laura realize the true nature of zhaos strength. Characters Laura Kun Chapter 128 Chance Encounter While leaving to Casa City green meets laura going to the Blue Stone Villa. Characters Green Buda Zhao Hai Laura Sergio Chapter 129 Radish Laura reaches the Blue Stone Villa to ask for more of the Magic Radish's zhao had sold her. Characters Green Buda Laura Zhao Hai Meg Merine Buda Chapter 130 Duty Laura makes more deals with zhao while zhao try's to increase her curiosity towards his products. Characters Zhao Hai Laura Chapter 131 Commitment Zhao tempts laura into expanding her type of businesses and they eat dinner together. Characters Zhao Hai Laura Merine Buda Chapter 132 Accident Zhao talks to green about laura then he senses a problem in the Black Wasteland. Meanwhile laura begins to think about zhao more often. Characters Zhao Hai Laura Green Buda Ni'er Chapter 133 Purcell Family The Purcell clan send scout to find out if Adam Buda is still alive and zhao comes up with an idea to keep them busy. Characters Zhao Hai Green Buda Ink Line Merine Buda Chapter 134 Llica Zhao and green travel to the Lica Plains to cause problems for the Purcell clan. Characters Zhao Hai Green Buda Merine Buda Sean Chapter 135 Evan Zhao and green cross the Crown of thorns to reach the Lica Plains the largest granary of the Purcell duchy. Meanwhile zhao and green reach their target the Lica Plains. Details We learn of the actions of the allies and enemies in the Purcell clan. Information about the different levels of Zombies. Characters Ruyen Zhao Hai Green Buda Chapter 136 Family Property Zhao and green view the Lica Plains and prepare to make their move. Characters Zhao Hai Green Buda Details Information on Zombies and Martial Demons. Chapter 137 Pest Crisis 1 / Insect Crisis 1 Zhao casts an insect plague across the Lica Plains that morning they send some one to get help as soon as possible. Characters Zhao Hai Green Buda Chapter 138 Urgent Report After receiving a message of the massive insect plague nate travels nonstop to Fort Benniu. Characters Nate Purcell Garson Purcell Carl Purcell Tyne Purcell Details mentioned Casa City Demon Military Institute Chapter 139 Pest Crisis 2 / Insect Crisis 2 Nate Purcell arrives at Fort Benniu and zhao sees the damage caused and prepares some crops to help the commoners through the coming food shortage. Then zhao continues to release insects on the Lica Plains. Characters Nate Purcell Tat Purcell Zhao Hai Green Buda Chapter 140 Most Important Fort Benniu Relief forces arrive at the Lica Plains. Zhao watch the lica plains and prepare for the coming days. Characters Zhao Hai Green Buda Drunk Chapter 141 Opportunity The Purcell clan learn that the cannot stop the insect plague, meanwhile laura learns of it and believes that is an opportunity. Characters Shirvan Purcell Zhao Hai Laura Ni'er Kun Wind Falcon Chapter 142 Long Term Perspective Kevin and kun teach laura about she should respond as a business woman and they fail to buy any extra grains. Characters Laura Kun Kevin Markey Chapter 143 Late The Purcell clan find out that the merchants intend to make a massive profit at the expense of them and the common people. The foreign affairs elder Stern Purcell visits in hope of stabilizing the food prices. Characters Laura Kun Stern Purcell Chapter 144 Green Enters The City Green delivers some nut oil to sell to laura. Characters Green Buda Kun Laura Ni'er Zhao Hai Scaled Wildebeest Lica Plains Casa City Purcell clan Purcell duchy Chapter 145 Possessing Food / Has The Grain Green tells laura that zhao is willing to provide food to help overcome this crisis. Laura Green Buda Kun Lica Plains corn corn meal Chapter 146 Arriving At The Grand Dukes Mansion / Goes To The Grand Dukes Palace Laura visits the grand dukes mansion. Laura Kun Ni'er Purcell duchy Purcell clan Grand Duke Mansion Searle Stern Purcell Chapter 147 The First Move / First Leaves The Move Laura hints at who she is getting the grains from and they act to prevent the merchant firms from causing chaos. Stern Purcell Laura Grand Duke Mansion Purcell clan Purcell duchy Chapter 148 Lively Stoney Mountain / Under Lively Stoney Mountain Zhao's grain stabilizes the grain prices in the Purcell duchy. Purcell clan Laura Zhao Hai Lica Plains Casa City Green Buda Chapter 149 The Buda Clan Visits / Buda Family Came The Person Green visits the purcell clan. Green Buda Casa City Purcell clan Grand Duke Mansion Zhao Hai Stern Purcell Chapter 150 Gonna Get Married? / Is Married? Green visits the Purcell clan to break off the engagement and meg has a crisis of love. Green Buda Stern Purcell Zhao Hai Merine Buda Meg Lani Purcell Chapter 151 Asking the Enshrined Deity To Act / Invited god Worshiped / Foreign Elder Makes A Move Stern tell the first elder of greens meeting and the first calls the elders council together. Lani Purcell Stern Purcell Kaiser Purcell Evan Purcell Chapter 152 Puzzled The purcell clan votes to call upon a level 9 expert to kill green. Kaiser Purcell Evan Purcell Purcell clan Chapter 153 How Long Does It Take To Drink This Pot Of Tea Green kills time with stern then they learn that they had called upon a rank 9 expert. Zhao Hai Green Buda Purcell clan Merine Buda Meg Rockhead Buda Blockhead Buda Stern Purcell Kaiser Purcell Chapter 154 Wind Saint Buffy green confront kaiser and is attack by buffy. Green Buda Kaiser Purcell Wind Saint Buffy Purcell clan Merine Buda Zhao Hai Chapter 155 Magic Peach Treats The Wound / Demon Peach Wound Treatment zhao evacuates the iron mountain fort before buffy arrives and gives green a magic peach Zhao Hai Green Buda Merine Buda Meg Blockhead Iron Mountain Fort Wind Saint Buffy Details on Wild Dragon Battle Qi Chapter 156 To Wait / Ect. green is healed and all forces wait for a message from Wind Saint Buffy. Merine Buda Green Buda Wild Dragon Battle Qi Purcell clan Kaiser Purcell Divine Sense Lani Purcell Laura Ni'er Kun Chapter 157 News / Information Buffy returns with news that causes the forces of Casa City to move. Laura Kun Ni'er Kaiser Purcell Purcell clan Chapter 158 Forgetting A Person / Person Who Forgotten Kun goes to talk an unsuspecting ally while Laura visits zhao to tell him some shocking news. Laura Kun Evan Purcell Ni'er Casa City Evan Purcell Blue Stone Villa Chapter 159 Zhao Hai Ponders laura rests while zhao and green discuss this new information, merine gets excited about laura staying for lunch while meg gets worried. and zhao teases meg. Zhao Hai Laura Green Buda Evan Purcell Merine Buda Meg Blockhead Buda Chapter 160 Good Fertility Zhao causes megs heart to beat faster and meg and merines stare laura uncomfortable. mean while kun tells laura of evan purcells backing. Zhao Hai Merine Buda Meg Laura Ni'er Blockhead Buda Kun Evan Purcell Universal Origin Sword Saint Chapter 161 Storm All forces in Casa City move to prepare, laura goes to zhao their plans. Zhao Hai Carrion Swamp Wind Saint Buffy Drunk Kaiser Purcell Purcell clan Evan Purcell Chapter 162 The Deity Presides The purcell clans power changes hands. Purcell clan Universal Origin Sword Saint Kaiser Purcell Bone Saint Anto Blue Waves Law Saint Jade Belt River Sword Saint Lake Juan Purcell Evan Purcell Wind Sue Purcell Stern Purcell dates mention in this chapter new dynasty calendar 1637 30 day of the 7th month. 4th day of the 8th month 6th day 8th month Chapter 163 The Storm Calms The chapter goes over a list of the winners and zhao starts tracking buffys movements. Evan Purcell Purcell clan Stern Purcell Kaiser Purcell Laura Zhao Hai Drunk Wind Saint Buffy Carrion Swamp Chapter 164 A Trivial Matter 9th month Casa City. zhao creates his own brand and steadily grows thanks to the people he helped by keeping the food prices low. Higanbana store Taoyuan Laura jullie ross Chapters 165 Travel Plans The forgotten Buda Clan. the 15th day of the 10th month Laura arrived at the Blue Stone Villa bringing magic plant seeds as gift for zhao hai. Zhao Hai Laura Green Buda Merine Buda Meg Ni'er Chapter 166 Virtuous Phantasms 1 vs Magic Pets Laura gives Zhao Hai a very valuable gift and in return zhao does the same. Searle Green Buda Ni'er Pet Jewel Magic Peach Pit Virtuous Phantasm eggs colors were yellow, blue, green, red, purple. Chapter 167 Biochemical Beasts Laura starts to realize she has had thoughts of marrying Zhao Hai. Level up to 11 Land 10mu for 3,000 gold coins Ni'er Magic Peach pit Scaled Wildebeest Eagle class Virtuous Phantasms Green Buda Chapter 168 Buffy Comes Out Zhao Hai learns that Wind Saint Buffy is injured and is leaving the Carrion Swamp so zhao and the others spend several days preparing. Eagle class Virtuous Phantasms Drunk Green Buda Merine Buda Chapter 169 Besieging The Deity Zhao Hai and the others attack Wind Saint Buffy. Johann Iron Book Green Buda Merine Buda Meg Blockhead Buda Rockhead Buda Carrion Swamp Chapter 170 Flower City Zhao uses the spaces capture function for the first and only time then kill Wind Saint Buffy with the fly swatter function. Zhao Hai turns buffy into an undead learns wind magic and of a city in the Carrion Swamp. Green Buda Chapter 171 Thinking Of A Way Zhao Hai and the others make a plan on how to explore the Carrion Swamp. Blockhead Buda Merine Buda Green Buda Meg Rockhead Buda Chapter 172 Into The Swamp Zhao Hai continues doing business with Laura the 10 days after killing Wind Saint Buffy zhao send some Eagle class Virtuous Phantasms into the Carrion Swamp. Green Buda Chapter 173 Upgraded Again Zhao Hai has the Eagle class Virtuous Phantasms to search Carrion Swamp swamp for Drunk and the others. Zhao looks through some crops in the space like the Magic Peachs. Level 15 New land available 20 mu Seeds awarded soybeans, Sponge gourd, bamboo shoots, grapes. Ba Jiaoshan Immortal Gourd Green Buda Merine Buda Meg Chapter 174 Treasuring A Jade Ring Becomes A Crime An heir from the Markey Clan come looking to get in between Laura and Zhao Hai. Sioux Markey Ceinwen Markey Carlo Markey Alodia Jamie Markey Kun Kevin Markey Taoyuan Foods Chapter 175 Alodia Alodia arrives at Faith Manor. Laura Kun Casa City Kevin Markey Carlo Purcell Chapter 176 Give Me Face Alodia Starts moving for Carlo Purcell in Casa City. Laura goes to Blue Stone Villa to warn Zhao Hai about Carlo Purcell. Green Buda Chapter 177 Going around in Circles Laura has concerns about the Markey Delphi Family and Zhao Hai gifts laura Eagle class Virtuous Phantasms. Green Buda Merine Buda Chapter 178 Marriage Zhao Hais Eagle class Virtuous Phantasms continue to search the Carrion Swamp then Blockhead Buda and Rockhead Buda bring some unexpected news. Green Buda Merine Buda Iron Mountain Fort Chapter 179 Award two of Zhao Hais people want to get married so Green Buda and the others prepare for it.Zhao gives chee and schee a very important wedding gift. Chee Schee Meg Buda Clan Chapter 180 Toast Zhao Hai and the others celebrate the wedding of Schee and Chee. Meg Merine Buda Green Buda Blockhead Rockhead Buda Chapter 181 Jealousy Zhao Hai talks about his plans with Green Buda then has some romantic tension with Meg. Laura shows Kun the Eagle class Virtuous Phantasms. Merine Buda Carrion Swamp Ni'er Alodia Carlo Purcell Markey Delphi Family Chapter 182 Karen Speaks Of The Past Kevin Markey tells Laura and Kun about the dark secrets of the Markey Delphi Familys head. Chapter 183 Grounded Laura decideds to stand against the Markey Delphi Family starting with Alodia. Kun Faith Manor Chapter 184 There Only Two Masters Kun warns Alodia about leaving Faith Manor, the Laura visits Evan Purcell at the Grand Duke Mansion. Naren Purcell Chapter 185 Evan's Plan Laura and Evan Purcell talk about to handle the Zhao Hai/Alodia/Carlo Purcell situation. Casa City Grand Duke Mansion Chapter 186 Laura Is Attacked Laura and Evan Purcell come an agreement then she travels to the Blue Stone Villa she is attack by Carlo Purcells men but is saved by Zhao Hai. Searle Ni'er Carlo Purcell Chapter 187 Marry The Young Master Laura arrives at the Blue Stone Villa then asks too many questions that threatens her cooperation with Zhao Hai. Searle Ni'er Green Buda Chapter 188 Divergent Warlock Following a shocking condition Laura discovers the answer to her question on her own. Ringer Green Buda Zhao Hai Chapter 189 Brother Hai Laura shows that she is not opposed to Green Budas condition she then joins them for lunch. Zhao Hai gives laura Drunk and 200 undead warriors to protect her from any schemes Alodia comes up with. Corpse Virus Ni'er Searle Immortal Mecenary Group Chapter 190 Warning Threaten Laura begins to desire a relationship with Zhao Hai as they return to Casa City. Laura then lets Alodia realize the nature of his situation. Searle Reo Wind Falcon Kun Ni'er Chapter 191 Within Two Days Zhao Hai learns more about carlo. Zhao En Raeen Sioux Markey Carlo Markey Green Buda Chapter 192 Devouring Blood Mosquito The Eagle class Virtuous Phantasms are attacked by Devouring Blood Mosquito. Toxic Fire Mosquito Earth shield Blood Magic Blood night Blood Poison sea of flames technique wind blade Chapter 193 Rank Nine Giant Mosquito After killing the Devouring Blood Mosquito a Level 9 Expert appears. Carrion Swamp Zhao Hai Green Buda Chapter 194 Subduing The Giant Mosquito Zhao Hai with Meg stand before the Level 9 Expert and claim its strength for the Buda Clan. Carrion Swamp Green Buda Merine Buda Blockhead Buda Rockhead Buda Chapter 195 Flower Protection Alliance Zhao Hai learns more about the Carrion Swamp from Zhao Wen. Giant Tooth Seven-Colored Flower City Green Buda Chapter 196 Flower's World Zhao Hai find the Seven-Colored Flower City. Carrion Swamp Green Buda Meg Merine Buda Chapter 197 Wine Zhao Hai says hello to the seven colored flower. Carrion Swamp Seven-Colored Flower City Chapter 198 A Strange Uncle Who Deceives The Little Individual Zhao Hai talks to the Seven-Colored Flower City. Cai-Er Hell Rainbow Flower Hell Devil World Chapter 199 Upgrade Cai-Er fuses with the Spatial Farm and she tells Zhao Hai about the space's new functions Level up 21 land 10,000mu 10,000 gold Background swap function Space Bag function space will not reclaim new land upgrade land or water each level up will increase the level of Red Land Red land increases crop yield by 10% Red land decreases crop maturation time by 20% Red land has it own seed page in the space shop each level up will promote the quality of the spatial spring each level up increases detoxification ability magic power battle qi physical strength and restoration capabilities. Chapter 200 Multipurpose Young Secretary Zhao Hai explores Seven-Colored Flower City and Cai-Er tells him about the city. Five Great Devil Sealing Cities Category:Arc Continent